A Perfect Match
by CalebsWiffy0394
Summary: this is my second story and i hope it is better than my other one
1. A Night You Won't Forget

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Hey guys! I just wrote the beginning to this story but I can't figure out a title. So, if you guys can, read this first than help me with the title? And if I have to write more, i will. And I didn't put the descripsion of the new character, Grace in the story. She has long blonde hair with pale blue eyes. She has aquamarine colored streaks in her hair. Grace loves to sketch and take care of animals. She also takes care of animals sometimes on the weekends at a loacal shelter. So, here it is.**

"Do I have to?" I said with a fake smile while walking into Nickys.

"Yes, you do! C'mon Grace, for the _hundredth_time, they're great guys. Well, except for Reid. He's the one with the blonde hair. If he slaps your ass, its either because your hot _or _he thinks your a slut waiting for some guy to take you home with them." Kate said giving her a playful slap on the arm.

"Don't make us push you in Grace! Ok, you made us do this."

"No, i can walk myself." I said as Sarah was about to push me through the front door. I mean, how old would you think I was on the outside? But if you saw me being pushed in, how old would you think I was? And don't answer these people, these are restorical questions, you dont answer them! So, as the three of us walked in, Sarah and Kate _left me _for their boyfriends, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry.

"Sarah! Kate! Oh my god now what am I supposed to do? Well, I guess I should just stand over there and wait for them to notice they left me!"

Well, I was definatly lost. I sat at an empty table near the pool tables. I got thirsty so I sat up but I wasn't up for five seconds until some guy came up to me, very close I caution you, and whispered something into my ear. Which gave me goosebumps on my back.

"Are you lost or something, I haven't seen you around much." the mystery man said as I felt something that wasn't mine, grab my ass.

"Hey! Look jerk, this is not your to grab! Should I wear a sign on my ass saying **'Keep hands off'**?"

"Woah, chill! I didn't mean to. My friend Reid bet me fifty dollars to do it when he saw you. I'm sorry."

"Oh...well...sorry I freaked out. Hi, i'm Gracie Hudgens. But call me Grace, I hate the name Gracie. It sounds childish

"Cool. I'm Tyler Simms. So, where you from?"

"I'm from Springfield Massachusetts."

"So, you still mad at me? For, you know..."

"No, you said sorry and you said you didn't mean to. But if your friend Reid comes over here, i'll punch him." Grace said getting a chuckle out of Tyler.

"Well, i'm pretty sure he would be sorry. I mean...he thought you were a sl-"

"Don't even say slut!"

Ok, I know I wasn't a slut and I definatly didn't dress like one. I wore a black spagetti strap tank top with suspender that connected to my knee length black ruffle skirt. The suspenders had on skulls which is what I loved about them and i wore black and silver fingerless gloves. At last, i had my silver high heels on, but they weren't that high considering they were only 10 centimeters high. I know what youre thinking, how could I talk to Tyler like this. He is so cute. Ok, hes HOT! And plus hes a good guy and hes totally a sweetie. I think I hit the jackpot.

"Woah, i'm sorry. But, thats what he calls some of the girls here. Girls that dress decient he won't call sluts but I guess thatas what he considers you."

"Hes got alot of nerve."

"He sure does, so, what hobbies do you have?"

"Why should I tell you? I should be asking all the questions here since i'm new here."

"Ok, what do you wanna ask me?"

"Ok...whats your hobbies?"

"Hey, I just-"

"C'mon lover boy, answer my question. please?" I asked as I gave him my puppy dog face which worked by the way.

"Ok, lets see. I love swimming, matter of fact, i'm on the swim team with my friends. So, now its your turn."

"Ok, hmmm... I love to sketch and sing. My favorite song to sing to is This is Me by boring Demi Lovato. I know, i'm lousy with music, anyways. I also love to take care of animals at shelters. I'm trying to find one here but, unfortunatly, i haven't found one." I said as Sarah and Kate came into view with Caleb and Pogue, but I didn't know which one was which considering I didn't know them.

"Grace! Why did you leave us!"

"Wait one minute! You left me for your boyfriends." I said making a pout face.

"Oh well, Grace, this is Caleb Danvers and that is Pogue Parry." Sarah said hugging Caleb close to her. Well, know I know which one is which.

"Guys, this is Grace Hudgens. Shes new here."

"Cool, its nice to meet you Grace." Caleb said skaing my hand.

"Ditto."

"So Grace, we can see that you already have meet Tyler, what about Reid?" Kate asked looking at me with a did-he-grab-your-ass look.

"No, i don't even wanna see him. If I do i'll-"

"Hey guys, whats up?" a voice said as I turned around to see the blonde headed pervert named Reid. I kept my promise and guess what I did, yep, you guessed it, I punched his cheek. He landed right on the floor, bringing his soda with him. He manged not to spill his soda though, weird, huh?

"Ow, what the fuck was that for? You a psycho bitch or something?"

"That was for thinking I was a slut and have Tyler do your dirty work!" I said running out of Nickys.

**(Reids POV)**

As I finished kicking Aarons ass at pool, I saw the group over at the table. So after I collected my money, I walked over to the table to see what they were talking about. Then I saw the girl they were talking to, I remember I bet Tyler to grab her ass and he actually did.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I said as I looked down at the girl and out of no where, she punched my cheek!

"Ow, what the fuck was that for? You a psycho bitch or something?"

"That was for thinking I was a slut and haveTyler do your dirty work."

As I went to say sorry for the bet, she ran out of Nickys as fast as i've ever seen a girl run.

"Great Reid, you haven't even meet her and you already managed to get your ass kicked by her. Caleb, we'll be right back. Kate and I are going to check up on Grace." Sarah said trying to help me up.

Soon after, I saw Kate and Sarah run after this so called Grace. But not as fast as her, I wish I didn't get her upset. I mean, she was hot. Until for when she punched me.

**(Graces POV)**

As soon as I got to my car, I got in but left the car door open. I saw Kate and Sarah run after me and I knew they were wondering what happened.

"Grace, what happened in their?" Kate asked with confusion.

See, I told you.

"Well, its a long story. I don't want to bore you."

"Well, than make it short." Sarah said worried.

"Ok, Tyler came over and whispered in my ear 'Are you lost or something, I haven't seen you around much.' and right after, he grabbed my ass. I flipped out on him after he told me **Reid **bet him fifty bucks if he did that. Then we both calmed down until he told me Reid thought I was a slut. And thats what lead to the bet."

"Oh my god, Grace, that's just plain old Reid. You know you have to talk to him, right?" Kate said pointing to to the Reid standing at the door.

"I know." I said as I gave Kate and Sarah the signale to leave and gave Reid the signale to come.

"You sure you'd be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah, i'll be fine. If he calls me anything, i'll jusy punch him again."

"Ok, we'll be inside."

"Ok, bye." I said as Reid came over and ate and Sarah were in no sight.

As Reid and I stood there, we were both speechless. I didn't know what to say. I know I was mad at him but when I looked up at him and into his ocean blue eyes, I couldn't look away. I admit it, he was cute. Ok, hes hot! But, he thinks i'm a slut.

"Grace, listen, i'm sorry for earlier. Tyler and me were fooling around and i thought of the bet without thought. I'm sorry." Reid said looking so adorable. Oh my god! He doesn't think i'm a slut! Yay!

"Its ok Reid, and i'm Grace; Grace Hudgens. Well, atleast I know you have good taste."

"Yeah, I do. I'm Reid; Reid Garwin. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go for it."

"Are you free Saturday night?"

"Reid Garwin, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, if thats what you want to call it. And don't tell anyone please, I don't go on dates. I get the girl in bed and thats it but don't worry. I'm not with you. Besides, your hot but I don't know you. All I know is your name."

"Ok, but I don't know. I also-" I said as I was interrupted by a kiss. I don't know if I should go out with Reid because I like Tyler. He is a sweet guy and thats very hard to find around here now a days and he was hot! But Reid is also hot and he is such a good kisser. Reid seems to be a good guy sometimes, according to Kate and Sarah. I don't know which one to choose, I like them both! So, I had to do the most dumbest thing, I pulled right away from Reid right when he started to grab my waist.

"What's the matter Grace?"

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry, tell Kate and Sarah i'm at the dorms. Bye!" I said as I got in my car and quickly drving off.

"But wait, you never...oh well. I hope I didn't go to far with the kiss." Reid said as he walked back into Nickys.

**(Reids POV)**

Now that I saw Kate and Sarah walking away, I walked up to Grace. She seemed really calm, considering she just stood there looking around. As I looked at her, I can't belive how pretty she was from before. I mean, she seems so sweet from the outside but I guess when you get her mad, back away. But when she looked up at me, I knew I had to apoligize.

"Grace, listen, i'm sorry for earlier. Tyler and me were fooling around and i thought of the bet without thought. I'm sorry."

"Its ok Reid, and i'm Grace; Grace Hudgens. Well, at least I know you have good taste."

"Yeah, I do. I'm Reid; Reid Garwin. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go for it."

"Are you free Saturday night?"

"Reid Garwin, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, if thats what you want to call it. And don't tell anyone please, I don't go on dates. I get the girl in bed and thats it but don't worry. I'm not with you. Besides, your hot but I don't know you. All I know is your name."

"Ok, but I don't know. I also-"

I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it in any longer so I went over to kiss her and she seemed to kiss back. But, I guessshe didn't seem comfortable considering she pulled away.

"Whats the matter Grace?" I asked stupidly, I bet it was me. I went to fast when I put my hands on her waist.

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry, tell Kate and Sarah i'm at the dorms. Bye!" Grace said as she got in her car. Shes smart because she locked the doors. I tried banging on her window but nothing stopped her.

"But wait, you never...oh well. I hope I didn't go to far with the kiss." Which made me fee; bad becuase I kissed her and she never seemed to answer my question. I hope shes not mad at me. Well, since there was nothing to do, I walked back into Nickys looking for Kate and Sarah.

**(Graces POV)**

As soon as I got to my dorm room, I noticed rose petels on the floor leading to my bed. When I looked on my bed, they spelt out 'You looked hot tonight'. There was also a note on my bed. When I started reading the letter, I smiled with happiness. The letter wrote:

**Dear Grace,**

**I saw you on your way out of the dorms and I thought you looked cute. Are you new? Because I haven't seen you around here. Well, anyway, I wanted to know if you could meet me at the park at 11:00 pm tomorrow night. I wanted to meet you earlier but it looked like you were in a hurry. Well, i hope I see you.**

**Full of love,**

**You Secret Admirer xoxo**

When I was done reading this, I thought how sweet he was. I know it could not have been Tyler or Reid because they were at Nickys when this happened. Well, all I know is now I have to choose between Reid, Tyler, and my secret admirer. Wow, this is going to be hard. There was a knock at the door. Already knowing who it was, I opened the door. My guess was right, it was Sarah and Kate.


	2. Secret Admirer

"Oh..my..god..." Sarah and Kate both said with their mouths dropped open.

"Grace, who did this? You've only been here for like, a week, and it looks like someone already love you." Kate said pouting.

"Well, it was a secret admirier. See, he left a letter. He sounds really sweet and romantic."

"Let me see that." Sarah said reading it with her mouth dropping open bit by bit after each sentence. Kate read the letter over Sarahs shoulder and her mouth dropped open too.

"Grace, you know this is the third guy to fall for you tonight?"

"Yeah, sssure."

"No, really. I can prove it." Sarah said dying to tell me.

"Ok, prove it. Who likes me?"

"Ok, first off. Your 'secret admirer _obviously_ likes you. Second, Re-"

"Reid? Reid Garwin? Yeah right, you told me hes never liked a girl. Besides, we are definitly not a match. "

"Oh c'mon Grace, Caleb said he saw you two kiss, but he never told anyone else." Sarah said innocently.

"Then how do you guys know about it?"

"Reid started to brag, he was very annoying. After Pogue, Tyler, and us knew, that's when Caleb told us because we already knew."

"Oh, am I going to be teased now? You know, between the guys?" I asked curious.  
"Maybe...we'll tell them to be nice." Kate said giggling

"Ok Grace, now the thrid guy is Tyler."

"Tyler? Are you serious? How do you know?" I asked nervously. I mean, Reid is hot and he likes me,'suposedly'. Now Tyler? I'm on a role. Plus this secret admirer. I am soooo on a role.

"Ok, movement and eye contact. First, eye contact. Evertime you sadi something or made a noise, he would look at you. Second, movement. He wouldn't stop moving his hands. They were in his pockets, then down on his sides, then he keeped skaing his hair."

"Yeah, he looked so hot shaking hi hair-" I said as I stopped suddenly to notice what I said _out loud_. I can't even belive I said that out loud. Now Sarah and Kate are looking at me with their mouths dropped open. Great, this won't come out good...

"We'll talk about this on Sunday Grace!" Sarah said as Kate and her left, giggling outside my door. Well since they left I decided to take a warm shower for about a half an hour in my shower. Oh and yeah, I have my own shower! I also have an extra bed, god, I am so glad I don't have a room mate. I don't know why, but i'm glad. When I got out of the shower, I put on my white beater top, skull girl boxers, and navy blue gym shorts. Twenty minutes later, a knock came to my door, it was Reid. I welcomed him in, I didn't want to be mean. Looking at him just made me want to jump in his arms.

"Um, Grace, can I stay here for the night? Figuring I asked Pogue and he was already alseep, I didn't want to wake him up. But Kate said that you had an extra bed." Reid said looking around the room. I couldn't say no to him, he just looked so adorable.

"Sure, but why sleep here when you have your dorm?"

"Oh, baby boy won't stop snoring. It's annoying so, here i am."

"Baby boy?"

"Oh, thats Tylers nickname, since he is the youngest out of me, Pogue and Caleb."

"Oh, thats a cute nickname. So, yeah, you can stay here. Just stya in _your_ bed. Ok?"

"Ok, so. which one am I sleeping in?"

"The bed on the right." I said as Reid sat down on the empty bed and toke off his shirt. I managed not to look because I knew if I did look I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of him.

"So, goodnight Grace."

"Night Reid." I said as I got comfortable and turned the light off. The rest of the night was peaceful, I fell asleep pretty fast.

**(In the morning)**

"Hmmm..."I said as my emotion changed from 'good morning!' to 'who the hell is in my shower'? Then I remembered Reid crashing here last night. I heard the shower go off and I called out "Reid, you in my shower?" Except when I saw the door open, it wasn't Reid. It was Tyler.

"Reid? Why would you think he was here?" Tyler said as he dried his hair with a towel. I got so nervous when I saw him, he only had pants on. No shirt! I froze, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uh...well, he crashed here last night and I thought that you were Reid. He must've left." Tylers eyes widened.

"No! We never did that! How could you think that? The only reason why he crashed here was because you kept snoring. Anyway, what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, your door was open so I figured I'd shut it for you. But when I saw you were still asleep, I came in to wake up but I figured you wouldn't want to be woke up. I soon saw you had your own shower and I was on my way to the guy showers. I thought you wouldn't mind if I used your shower."

"Oh, ok. Sorry I yelled, if I don't have my coffee I get really cranky."

"I can see that." He said smirking at me and putting his shirt back on.

"Well, I guess i'll see later." Ah ha! 'See you later'? I bet that he's the secret admirer i'm supossed to meet tonight.

"Ok, bye." I said as I saw Tyler walk out of my room and shut the door. Oh my god! I forgot about tonight, what time is it? 12:08! Wow, i've never slept that late. Ok, lets see. I'll just call Kate and Sarah to see if they would like to go to the mall today.

"Hello? Grace?"

"Yeah Kate, it's me. I wanted to know if you and Sarah could take me to the mall. Remember mystery guy tonight?"

"Yeah, just come to our dorm."

"Ok, bye."

**(At the mall)**

"Damn Kate, I only needed one outfit, not the whole mall." I said considering me and Sarah were carrying seven bags each. We were looking through Aeropostale when Kate pulled out this nice dress.

"Try this on Grace. This is the last one then we're outta here."

"Good, besides i'm hungry."

"Then we'll go to the food court after this." Sarah said pushing me into the dressing rooms.

"Grace, we're going to the food court now. We'll meet you there, ok?"

"Ok." I said as I heard them walk away. I was just putting on the dress when I noticedeverything went dead silent. I looked outside of the dressing rooms and everything was frozen! I started to walk backwards into my dressing room when all of a sudden I bumped into a tall man with raven black spiky hair and lovely green eyes.

"Hey Grace, oh, you don't know me. I'm Chase; Chase Collins." He said while keeping a smirk on his face.

"Ok, whats going-" I said as I was pushed against the mirror in my dressing room.

"You know yo're alot prettier close up."

He was inches away from my face. He went to go kiss me but I turned my head, giving him a sign that I wasn't interested.

"What are you doing. How did you do this?"

"Oh, you see...I don't know if anyone told you about the five families who started Ipswich but those families were witches. They had a special gift which was only passed down to boys. And i'm one of the five families decendents, which means I have the same power as my ancestors. You understand?"

"Maybe, so, your telling me that your a witch."

"Yeah."

"But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, your friends with the other four families decendents. You better think about who likes you. Oh, and by the way, don't go to the park tongiht."

"Why?"

"Because you've just meet your secret admirer." Chase said as he vanished. When he left, I heard everything again. But I sat down thinking about what he meant when he said I knew the other families decendents. Then it hit me. He said only boys get the power, he must of been talking about Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. I sat down and thought, 'No, they can't be witches. They just can't...but how?'


End file.
